Fire LEO-04 "Rynex"
The Fire LEO-04 "Rynex" is the main ship featured in the game Thunder Force IV as the newest model in the Fire LEO series developed by the Galaxy Federation, also known as "Vasteel Original" by the humans of Earth, and was the basis of the RVR series in Thunder Force V. Rynex can be considered the Thunder Force series' mascot, as the starfighter has appeared in a majority of the games (Thunder Force IV-''VI''), all of which it played a significant role in. Weapons ''Thunder Force IV'' Like its predecessor, the Rynex boasts a total of five weapons, two of which are unlocked by default and be upgraded further to boost firepower. A six weapon is unlocked halfway through the storyline, but can only be utilized when CLAWs are present and holding fire for several seconds. :Twin Shot - A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. :Back Shot - A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. :Blade - An upgrade to the Twin Shot, this shoots out rapid firing energy blades in front of the fighter. :Rail Gun - An upgrade to the Back Shot, this shoots out two powerful lasers in the rear of the fighter. :Snake - This napalm bomb shoots directly up and down. Upon impact, a stream of explosions traverses the ground. A single energy stream is also shot in front. :Free Way - This weapon can fire in any direction, firing in the opposite moving direction of the fighter. It shoots a five shot 45 degree fan of missiles, with 1 missile shot in the ends, 2 in the median, and 3 in the middle. Also, a energy stream is shot backwards of the main fire. :Hunter - This weapon is exactly like the Hunter from Thunder Force III. Energy balls are shot in a rapid three-way stream and homes in on any enemy on screen. They are not too powerful but very accurate. :CLAW - A twin pod support unit that adds to the Rynex's firepower and acts as a makeshift shield as it is able to block some enemy shots. :Upgraded Claw/Thunder Sword - The Claws are upgraded and enable the Rynex to shoot the powerful Thunder Sword. This is done by not firing and wiating till electricity surrounds the Claws, then firing. One must be careful when using it as the fighter will be pushed back a little from the force of the blast. :Shield - A shield surrounds the Rynex and can sustain three hits before dissipating. ''Thunder Force VI'' The mass-produced successor of the Rynex retains a total of five weapons, many of which remain intact with this installment. However, unlike its predecessor, the Rynex-R's default weapons can not be upgraded, instead, it can utilize the Over Weapon as a means to make all the weapons temporarily stronger. Also, unlike Phoenix and Syrinx, Rynex-R will play like traditional style from Thunder Force III, IV and V. Because if you get destroyed, you will losing acquired weapon if currently being used (except default weapon, Twin Shot and Back Shot) and CRAW if you losing player stock. :Twin Shot - The basic weapon equipped on the ship from the start, it fires two orange parallel lasers that shoot rapidly. This is one of default weapon and cannot be lose after death. ::Over Weapon - The powerful Thunder Sword cannon is shot out for about 10 seconds that can decimate large targets. However, this is not as long as the Rynex's version, extending only a short distance away. :Back Shot - As the name suggests, the ship fires cyan parallel laser from its front and rear against ambushing enemy units. This is one of default weapon and cannot be lose after death. ::Over Weapon - Fires the Rail Gun from Thunder Force IV. Three powerful lasers are shot behind while one is shot in front. :Blade - First seen and used by the Rynex in Thunder Force IV, then by the RVR-02 Vambrace in Thunder Force V. The Rynex-R uses the Blade instead of the Wave. It fires blades just like it did in previous games. The Blade is stronger than the Twin Shot of the Rynex-R in terms of damage. ::Over Weapon - Fires the Mega from Thunder Force II. Three blue Blades shoot ahead while two shoot in the rear. :Free Way - As indicated on screen as a hexagon-shaped targeting reticle when used, the ship fires and destroys enemies with blue lasers within the field range. The field is not able to be moved, but it covers all around the Rynex-R. Although it does cover a big portion of the combat area, it does not have the focused range compared to the Phoenix and Syrinx. ::Over Weapon - Fires the Five weapon from Thunder Force II. The upper/lower shots arc back 45 degrees then shoot forward, while the middle up/down shots arc 60 degrees forward and shoot in front. :Hunter - The ship fires glowing balls of green light in 3 different directions that home in on enemies that appear on-screen. It is not very powerful, but it is effective at hitting targets. ::Over Weapon - Six rapid firing streams of big energy shots are released: two on top, two on bottom, and two to the front. They do not home in as well as the original, but are more powerful. :CRAW - Two support pods that assist in firing and acting as a makeshift shield as they orbit the Rynex-R and are invincible. They power the Shield and it will drain due to the weapons being currently used. If the CRAW support units are being utilized by a weapon needed to power it, eg. Back Shot, the shield is inactive during this period. History Thunder Force IV The Rynex was invented as the newest model in the Fire LEO series developed by the Galaxy Federation. In its inital debut, the Rynex was created to combat the residual and omnicidal ORN Empire and its recently befriended allies known as the "Vios". The craft boasted a variety of weapons and was later upgraded to release its ultimate weapon, the Thunder Sword against the enemy, which can decimate main targets along the way. It eventually tracked the source of the enemy down and destroyed it, only to be severly damaged in the process of an explosion caused by the main computer and be left drifting into space, waiting for its damage to heal so that Lightning could rise once more. Thunder Force V The ship itself is discovered by the humans, were it is dubbed "Vasteel" or "Vasteel Original", however after a supercomputer called Guardian goes beserk, the spacecraft was manipulated by the ORN supercomputer known as Khaos and fought back against the humans. The craft eventually encountered the RVR-01 Gauntlet, and engaged in a feirce battle with the spaceship. The Gauntlet managed to free the Rynex of Khaos's control, but also destroyed the starfighter in the process. Thunder Force VI 10 years after the ordeal with the supercomputer, the ORN Empire invades Earth, bringing the same destruction it beared in the previous installments. The humans rediscover the remnants of the once mighty spacecraft and manage to mass produce it in large quantities to fight back against the ORN Empire, alongside the assistance of the Galaxy Federation. The new craft is dubbed the Fire-LEO-04C "Rynex-R", and unlike the original ship, this one had it's signature weapon, the Thunder Sword from the start. Also, the ORN Faust uses its core to attract various parts to create the "Vasteel Nocht", with one of its forms taking on a larger and evil version of the original Rynex. It is ultimately destroyed however. See Also * Vic Viper, the flagship and mascot of the Gradius Series. * R-9 Arrowhead, the flagship and mascot of the R-Type Series. Gallery Thunder_Force_Rynex_HQ.jpg Rynex_05.gif|Rynex seen during the intro of Thunder Force IV Thunderforce-IV-Stage05-Space-Cruiser-Boss-FAUST.jpg|The Rynex, alongside the assistance of six Styx fighters, engaging in battle with the ORN Faust Category:Thunder Force Series Category:Shmup Fighters Category:Scrolling Shooters Category:Technosoft Category:Sega Category:Mega Drive Category:PS2